Nothing Ever Stays the Same
by Wolf Jade
Summary: They were all friends in high school until they left for college leaving the only girl in their group behind. She never knew which college they went too that is until she ends up an Ivy League school with her new and old friends. [Rogan] [On Hold]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Nothing Stays the Same  
**Rated: **T  
**Summary: **They were all friends in high school until they left for college leaving the only girl in their group behind. She never knew which college they went too, because communication between them ended, that is until she ends up an Ivy League school and gets thrown back into the midst of their small group that isn't so small anymore.

**Comments: **(Edited) I've changed the pairrings in this story. Unfortunately, I've decided that I'm not that huge of a fan of trory's as I was a few months ago. So, this story is now a Rogan, Finn/OC, and Colin/Steph.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue**  
**(2003)**

Three teenagers walked into the lunchroom with food and books in hand. Across the room at their usual table sat a brunette none of them had seen before. She barely noticed them as they sat down at the table; she was focused on her novel. The tanner of the three males reached over and snatched the book from her. He gazed at the title 'Hamlet' and looked at his friends. The girl only looked at her empty hands for a moment before she finally looked at up.

"Doesn't matter, the book was boring anyway," came the words in her English accented voice.

The only blond smiled, "You new?"

"To the United States, no. To this school, yes." She hesitated and then stuck her hand out, "Ellie Pyror."

"Finnigan Rothschild," said the tanned male as he shook her hand and gave back her book. "But, you love, can call me Finn." She smiled at the Australian lit in his voice.

The male next to him on the left finally spoke, "Colin McRae."

"Logan Huntzberger," said the blond. "What grade are you in?"

"I'm a freshman," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Colin smirked, "We're juniors."

"Good for you," she remarked dryly. "So, I guess that I should maybe sit with people in my own age group?"

Finn smiled, "Now, now love. Stay and get horribly drunk with us."

She blinked, "Not only is it noon, but we're in school: Are you crazy?"

"Just go with it Ellie," Logan responded quickly.

"So where are you from?" Finn asked as he shifted closer to her. "I'm Exotic."

**(2004)**

"I'm sorry I won't be there to see you off," Ellie whispered she hugged Logan. "I'm going to miss you."

He smiled at her softly as he returned the hug. Finally she pulled away from him and stepped over to Colin who was next in line. They hugged and he whispered something into her ear which made her smile and laugh. She stepped away from them and gave Finn a wave; he was preoccupied with a redhead flight attendant. An older male called her name and with a final look at them she turned on her heel and ran to her awaiting guardian.

"Things won't be the same without her," Colin commented as they watched her board the plane.

Finn nodded his consent at that and they all waited until her plane left before they headed home. There was a party they needed to get too. But the whole night they were all thinking of the rest of their lives. Ellie on the plane thinking of her future in London and if she would ever get back to her friends. Logan, Colin, and Finn were thinking more of how much fun they would have in college; even if a crucial part of their group was missing.

* * *

**Chapter One**  
**(2007) **

The girl slid from her bed at the sound of hurried knocking on the door. A glance at the clock on her nightstand told her it was only quarter passed eight; she had gone to bed at four. She tugged her robe from the end of bed and pulled it on as she walked across the large loft-style apartment and opened the door. Outside stood a shaking blue eyed female. Without a word the loft owner stepped back and let the girl in.

"Sit down, I'll get you some coffee."

The blue eyed female shook her head, "No thanks."

"Did you just turn down coffee?" She turned to look at her friend. "That's unheard of with a Gilmore Girl; what about the rule book?"

"Ellie, please. I just need to talk someone and Paris is with Doyle, Stephanie is with her friends; I just need someone to be there for me and well, you're my cousin so I figure-"

"-Say no more Bambi," Ellie said as she motioned towards the couch. "Now, if you don't want coffee you have to at least let me have some. I only got four hours of sleep before you showed up."

A few minutes later Ellie came back into the living room where Rory was just sitting silently on the black leather couch. She sighed and set down the two mugs of coffee on the table. She picked one up and pushed the other towards Rory. Even if she said she didn't want coffee she would soon enough. Ellie took a sip of the dark liquid and then turned to face Rory as best as she could since they were both on the couch.

"So what's wrong? It must be something if you can't talk to Auntie Lorelai about it."

"I'm afraid she'll be disappointed in me," Rory whispered.

Ellie frowned, "About what?"

"She took me away from society; she didn't want me corrupted by all of it. But now I'm falling back into society and I don't just mean the D.A.R. I'm talking about actually embracing the fact that I'm Hartford Society."

"Rory, she won't disappointed in you. Would she have let you hang out with me and go to Chilton if she didn't think it would change you? You're still Rory, Lorelai's little Rory."

"But Ellie-"

"-Rory, Lorelai will understand. You're a part of society, she knows that. You aren't like everyone else. You want to work and you don't want to be a trophy wife. All of that matters. She won't be disappointed just because you finally got together with someone you love."

Rory looked at Ellie in shock, "How did you know?"

"Oh please Rory, have you looked at yourself in the mirror at all today? You have a hickey on your neck that just screams 'I made out with bible boy'."

"Maybe your right."

"Good, now drink that coffee before I steal it from you."

Rory laughed and picked up the coffee. Ellie had already finished her and so she stood up and made her way into her room where she yanked off her night clothes and dressed in a brown skirt, a green t-shirt, and brown flip flops. As she walked back to join Rory she grabbed her purse and the phone off her charger. She set everything down on the coffee table and pulled her hair up into a pony-tail.

"Come on Rory, we'll stop at Starbucks on the way."

"Where are we going?" Rory asked as she allowed herself to be dragged out of the room.

"To Stars Hollow, you need to talk to your mom and I need some of Luke's coffee. Then we're going to the pub."

--

"Fruit of my loins," Lorelai shouted as Rory and Ellie walked into Luke's diner an hour later.

Ellie made a face, "I hope that wasn't directed at me Auntie Lorelai." She smiled at Luke, "Hey Luke, can I please have one your amazing cups of coffee?"

He passed off a mug of coffee to her and she sighed as she inhaled the drink quickly. Luke only shook his head and handed Rory a mug of coffee also, which she inhaled faster then Ellie had. With a smile Ellie watched as Rory pleaded for more coffee which Luke wasn't going to give her. Lorelai looked over at her niece and Ellie rubbed her neck and motioned towards Rory. Lorelai caught on quickly and looked at the left side of her daughter's neck. She smiled in her Lorelai knows everything way and Ellie mouthed Tristan which had Lorelai smiling even more.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"What are you talking about mom?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Who gave my daughter the hickey on her neck?" Rory mumbled something under breath and Lorelai smiled, "I'm sorry, who?"

"Tristan," Rory practically shouted.

"Finally," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Your not mad?" Rory asked her mother softly.

"What do I have to be mad about?"

Rory looked down, "He's society mom. You hate society."

"I don't hate society; I hate my parents. They are two different things. Without society I wouldn't have had you and you wouldn't be going to Yale. Hell you wouldn't even have your cousin Ellie." Ellie rolled her eyes. "There are some good things that came from society."

"I'm sorry Mom."

Lorelai smiled, "So tell me about last night."

--

Hours later Rory and Ellie walked into the crowded pub; it seemed like everyone on campus was here. It was Rory's first time in the pub; Ellie had been before during her Freshman year but after that she started having parties in her dorm room. This year instead of going to the pub everyone hanged out in her apartment and got drunk. Rory noticed an empty table first and she dragged Ellie towards it before anyone else could snag it. She was happier then she had been this morning and the Gilmore Movie fest probably had something to do with; Ellie was still feeling the effects of a sugar coma. As they passed by a crowded table Ellie paused for a moment when she thought she recognized one of their voices; but just as quickly she shook it off and went to sit down at the table Rory had snagged.

"That was the best day ever," Rory said excited. "I'm so glad you dragged me to see my mom today. It really helped."

"That's good because Tristan is coming this way," Ellie informed her.

He smiled at them when he sat down, "I didn't know you guys were going to be here. I went by your dorm Mary, and your apartment El, but you guys weren't there. Your doorman," he directed this at Ellie, "said something about you talking about the pub. I thought he was crazy."

"But as you figured out, he's not," Ellie pointed out and then stood. "I'm going to get something from the bar. Do you guys want anything? I'll buy the first round." She glared at Rory, "And coffee doesn't count."

"Apple Margarita," Rory shot back just as fast.

Tristan smiled, "I trust your judgement to get me something manly enough."

She rolled her eyes and walked off into the throng of people to find the bar and get their drinks. For a few minutes Rory and Tristan said nothing to each other, it was just silence until Rory looked up and saw Tristan watching her; in particular he was looking at the hickey he had left, or at least what could be seen of the things under all the makeup.

"I had a great time last night Tristan," She said softly.

"I did too Mary, we'll have to do it again sometime. How does this weekend sound?" He smiled at her.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Of course I am Mary," He moved so he was sitting in Ellie's vacated seat. "So will you go out with me this weekend?"

She smiled, "I'd be glad to go out with you Bible Boy."

"Great, then Saturday night at Six? I know Friday you have that dinner with your Grandparents." He smiled thoughtfully, "I know this great restaurant we can go too."

She leaned across the table and kissed him on the nose, "Leave the restaurant for another time. We'll just do a movie night, sans the Gilmore way; you're not ready for that yet. But we can still order out from this great Italian place, maybe get some Chinese, and watch some movies." She held her hands in plain view, "I promise no sappy romance movies."

"You've got a deal Mary." He looked around, "How long does it take to get a drink?"

"She probably saw someone she knew and they're talking."

"Well then Mary, will you dance with me?"

She blushed and took his hand as he stood, "You really aren't acting like yourself Bible Boy. Is something wrong?"

"I can't dance with a beautiful woman and ask her out on a date?" He asked defensively.

"Tristan, no need to get defensive. I'm just stating a fact." She smiled charmingly, "Let's dance or do you not want to anymore?"

He smiled, "Let's dance Mary."

"How about a compromise. I stop calling you Bible Boy and you stop calling me Mary?"

"Not gonna happen."

She shrugged, "Thought I'd try anyway."

* * *

The Trory stuff won't last very long; probably until the fifth chapter. Then after that, rogan here we come. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Yes, Ellie is Rory's cousin and Lorelai's 'niece.' Long story short, for my story Chris Hayden had a sister who married an English Lord and had three kids. So basically, while Lorelai and Ellie aren't blood related, Ellie is blood related to Rory and so she just calls Lorelai, 'Auntie Lorelai' for the fun of it. Not to mention I like screwing up the members British Royal Family...

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Ellie sighed as moved through the throng of people towards the bar. Today hadn't started off well but after a day of movies and junk food she was feeling a bit better; though the fact she had gotten no sleep last night was catching up on her. She though of ditching Rory and Tristan, but decided it would be a bad idea. Instead she was stuck here without a man of her own. She swayed to the music as it filtered around her. After a few moments she patted her pocket to make sure she had Tylenol and smiled when she felt the bottle. She could really have some tonight.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked as she stopped at the bar.

"A scotch on the rocks, Apple Margarita, and a Strawberry Wine Cooler," She told the man and he started to work on the drinks.

As she waited for the drinks she turned around and rested back against the bar. She surveyed the crowd of people and practically choked when she saw someone dancing a bit provocatively on the dance floor. It had her thinking about the three musketeers' junior prom; they had dragged her along and Finn had gotten a bit drunk and danced just like that. Realization dawned on her and she took a closer look at the man. After a few moments he turned slightly in her direction and she realized it was Finn and not just her imagination. Her eyes widened and she began to scan the pub for the other two musketeers. She found them sitting near her table and that's when she realized, yet again, the reason she had paused her earlier near there was because their voice's were familiar.

"Dear god."

She turned around and accepted the drinks from the bartender; in return she handed him a twenty and a ten and left the bar. There was something she had to do. When she returned to the table she noted that Tristan and Rory were talking quietly with Rory sitting on Tristan's lap. She handed them their drinks and swallowed half of hers. Tristan normally would have been amused by this type of thing, but he frowned.

"You alright? You look a bit pale."

She drank the rest before she answered, "I'll, hopefully, be back in awhile."

With a smile on her face and alcohol cursing threw her veins she walked away from the table and joined the people on the make-shift dance floor. A few people were laughing at him and she rolled her eyes as she slowly moved up against him; he was dancing alone. He turned swiftly and she lowered her head so he couldn't see her face. They began to dance together and after a few minutes Ellie lifted her head and smirked at the totally drunk Finn. With the smirk still on her face she took his hand and led him towards his table. Once there she looked at her old friends who hadn't yet noticed her.

She licked her lips and whispered in Colin's ear, "I thought we all agreed we'd stop Finn before he could make a fool of himself, especially after what happened at your Junior Prom."

He jerked away from her and turned in his seat. The smirk on her face grew wider and he just sat there in shock. It was obvious he hadn't been expecting this. A quick look at the table showed that everyone was now paying attention to them, except for Logan and the girl on his lap.

"We did agree to that," Colin stammered, "But we didn't realize he was making a fool of himself."

"Colin," She said dryly, "Finn is always making a fool of himself."

"Right. How are you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm just dandy and totally not drunk enough for this," she told him and he frowned. "Colin," she explained dryly, "I always envisioned that the next time we met I would either be getting married or very, very drunk. But I'm neither so…"

"Then get drunk," He told her.

--

A week had passed since the day Rory and Tristan had gotten together for the first time. As of right now they were sitting under her tree; with Rory leaning back against Tristan. They had books spread out around them and both were studying them. Both were glad to be in each other presence even if it meant they were studying instead of talking or making out. That's pretty much all it seemed like they did, talked or made out. Rory wasn't all that happy about it, but it had only been a week; things couldn't get much worse.

She set her book down and moved to stand, "I'm going to get a coffee, want anything?"

"No thanks Mary," he said preoccupied.

She smiled and stood up the rest of the way. Her favorite coffee cart wasn't too far from here. She grabbed her purse from the ground beside Tristan. With one last look back at Tristan she headed towards the coffee cart. She smiled at a few people she knew in passing and waved at the people she knew from the paper that happened to be around. She was cheerful today, who wouldn't be when they were spending time with their boyfriend? She stopped at the coffee cart a few minutes later and waited impatiently at the back of the long line. After what seemed like a lifetime it was her turn.

"Hey Rory," the vender greeted.

"Hi Joe," she replied. "The usual for me."

He handed her the coffee cups and she handed over the payment. With a smile at the vender she started her walk back to Tristan. When she got to the area she had left him he was talking to a blond that she had never seen before. She finished one of the coffees in a large sip and threw the paper cup into one of the trash cans.

"Tristan," she called as she got closer.

He smiled at her as he shifted so she could sit between his legs again, "Rory this is Jessica Cline, she's in one of my classes; she lost her notes and I lent her mine so she's just giving them back."

"It's nice to meet you Jessica."

"You too Rory. Thanks again for the notes Tristan," she turned to leave and then turned back just as fast. "I'm having a party tonight, you should both come. It's in my dorm, Berkeley."

"I'll think about it," Tristan replied even though Rory and he knew that they were going to another party that night."

Jessica smiled, "Great."

She smiled at Rory and Tristan, though her smile seemed larger for Tristan. Then she turned around and walked away from them. Rory waited until she was out of sight before she moved away from him in a huff. There didn't seem to be any notes around that hadn't been there before. She didn't know what to think.

"Something wrong Mary?"

"There are no notes, are there?"

"Mary…"

She shook her head, "I need to go. I'll see you later tonight."

"Mary…Rory!" He called but she was already to far away to hear him. "Dammit."

He gathered his books and notes in a hurry and shoved everything into his backpack. He needed to talk to someone about this, someone he probably wouldn't normally talk too, not after what happened in high school. But Paris would be able to help him figure this all out because right now he was only confused. Twenty minutes later he was knocking on the door to Paris's dorm that she shared with Rory. The door opened and Rory growled when she saw it was him. He pushed the door open when she tried to close it and stepped into the room.

"Rory, whatever you think-"

"Did you date that girl?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Never. Come on Mary, ever hear of a floppy disk? I typed the notes up and put them on the disk, that way if I lost the written notes I would have a hard copy. Is that so hard to understand?"

"Well, no, but the way she was looking at you and the way you looked at her-"

He cut her off, "Rory, I'll admit she's hot but you're far more beautiful then she'll ever be. I like you, not her. If I could choose she'd just be a friend. You're my girlfriend not her and I'm not going to cheat on you."

"You better not."

--

She hesitated for a moment before she raised her hand and knocked on the cherry wood door. She had no idea why she was doing this; what had made her do this. She brushed stray brunette hairs behind her ears and bit her lower lip. She knocked on the door again and glanced down at her watch.

"Maybe they're in class," she whispered and then shook her head. "Nah, them going to class would be a miracle in itself…except for maybe Colin."

Just as she turned around to leave the door opened behind her and she turned swiftly. Instead of it being Logan's roommate it was a hung-over Finn. She sighed and fished Tylenol out of her purse as she moved past him into the obviously male dorm suite. Finn was confused as hell but he still shut the door behind her and walked over to her as she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. She spun on her heel and stepped back when she realized how close he was to her. Wordlessly, she handed him two small white pills and the opened bottle of water. He took it gratefully and swallowed down both pills at the same time; she cringed in response.

"Finn, why don't you sit down and I'll see if I can make you some coffee."

"Do I know you doll?" He asked and didn't sit.

She chuckled, "We danced a week ago at the pub. Not to mention we went to high school together."

"Huh?"

"You can just call me the Tylenol faerie."

He stiffened, "Ellie."

"In the flesh."

In the silence that followed Ellie clearly heard the sound of someone in the shower. She didn't know who it was but part of her really hoped it was Logan, they needed to talk. Not to mention it meant seeing Finn again, even if that wasn't the reason for showing up. Hell, she hadn't even known he would be there. She sighed and went to work on trying to figure out the coffee maker. It was different then the one she had and she was a hater of instant. Finally, she just gave up and handed over her own cup of coffee.

"Here, you can drink this, I'm pretty hyper right now and don't need anymore caffeine."

"So, exactly why are you here in Logan's dorm at Yale?" He asked.

"Where's Colin?"

He rolled his eyes, "In his own dorm with his girlfriend."

"He has a girlfriend? That's so sweet, I'll have to meet her. Can we go meet her?"

"I've met her doll." He grabbed his head, "But dear god, just stop talking so loud, Tylenol and coffee can only do so much."

"Finn," She snickered, "Should I go out and get some Gilmore hangover necessities?"

"If you even think of buying me a beef barrito I'm going to get sick."

She smiled, "But it works."

"Do you have anymore Tylenol?"

"Only two every four hours," she said adamantly.

"Witch."

She smirked, "Kangaroo."

"That doesn't make sense, and it's only hurting my head more to figure it out."

She smiled at him and looked around the suite's common room. A large entertainment center was against one wall and she had no doubt that it was Logan's. The room was beautiful, especially since it aligned with her tastes; no girly colors for her. Finn finished the coffee with a loud sigh and she cringed herself when he groaned in pain. Being hung-over wasn't fun and here was Finn wide awake and the sun was still up, even if it was setting. He had to have been drinking till noon. It was the only possible explanation. She was knocked out of her thoughts when the door to the bathroom and Logan walked out clad only in a towel.

"Looking good Logan."

Almost immediately after she said that she clapped both hands over her mouth and blushed. This was not how she had envisioned this to go. Not at all; in fact she was thinking of ditching the whole operation. It took both Finn and Logan a few seconds longer to realize what she said but when they did Finn started to laugh and Logan just turned to look at Ellie.

"Ellie?" He asked in shock.

She only blushed deeper and tried to sink into the couch as Finn resorted to practically rolling around on the floor in his laughter.


End file.
